User talk:The Forgotten Dragon
Piratas Я использую переводчик, думал, что я что-то сделать хорошо. Я понимаю, что вы пытаетесь сделать, и я уважаю это. Но вы говорите мне, что мой народ может и не может сделать, когда я еще даже не получил работу. Я отвечаю за эту роль, а не вы. Я благодарю вас за ваш вклад, и я теперь знаю немного больше о том, как создать прочное государство на Фанон. Каково же было мое Дело в том, Пирата являются воин общества, они борются за жизнь.Старые никогда не прекратили боевые действия, и молодые растут пытается заменить их стареющими родителями в профессии они учили их. Борьба проходит в семье, и вот почему они способны бороться, когда им нужно, и работать, когда они не делают. Когда в дом, они строят, торговли и создавать семьи, и когда в состоянии войны, целое сообщество борется, чтобы защитить свои дома. Понимаете ли вы теперь? Vivaporius 17:01, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :The thing is, the point of Fallout is not strong states. It's about scraping a living out of a devastated world that essentially suffered an extinction event. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) In addition to those who attempt to rebuild society, either for the good of all, or in their image. There are pychopaths out there, and I'm trying to show the ones who succed. But Run4 is correct. Vivaporius 18:22, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I understand (and understood before) but I will not change its position. This is a VERY bad idea. It's not even in the mobilization (ladno. .. in the end, there is a basic military training. You will receive a very poor army soldier, but most do not argue.). The point is the idea of conflict with NCR. Understand - you can not maintain industry at the right level with a small amount of people! Ask a simple question - what do you do with burnout gun liner? You also need to somehow teach the gunners (the good gunners with the bad guns no more useful than bad guns with good gunners). To change part of the gun barrel, so that the gun did not explode at the first shot, you really need a machine-building factory, excellent steel, lots of addition of various metals. How do you take all of this? Next. How do you imagine the opportunity to support the destroyer on the move? Even if you have a dock (which is also in need of repairs!), Where will you get parts for the machines? They can not be done "on the knee", you again need a large and modern factory with established lines of supply of material. Your main problem is that you are trying to maintain a high-technology group, although not aware of it. Yes, guns and the destroyers in theory, easier than power armor and laser weapons. But for the manufacture of guns requires a much more industrial capacity than to build power armor from pre-war components That's what confuses me. To counter this disadvantage by NСR balance of forces and the location of this disadvantage, allowing the island even firing from the shore, you take too much industry. Even the NСR is unlikely to support such a powerful industrial chain.The Forgotten Dragon 05:27, September 18, 2011 (UTC) The Pirata do not send out their good ships, and instead use ghr ones they built from wood, using wood they got from the mainland. The ships they had before the war were part of an experimental fleet designed to see if the new ships would be able to remain slef-sustaining, allowing the Navy to keep ships out at sea longer. The warships are able to maintain themselves as designed. Now, you say the Pirata wouldn't be able to sustain their industry without resources. They can't, which is why their pirates, so they can sail out and steal what they need to survive. They go to pre-war factories and search them for the things they need, as well as maintain the small colonies they have to supply them with copper for electrical wires, and with steel from Mexican colonies, allowing then to repair other vessels they have. They Pirata, as I have said a hundred times, are maritime power. They rely on trading by sea to aquire all of the goods they require. Maritime nations cannot sustain themselves for long without outside sources. Britain needed the help of the US to supply it with steel so it could continue the war aganist GermanyN every thought it was one of the greatest industrial powers in the world. Just because the island has a small population, doesn't mean it can't be an industrial power. All it means I'd that that industry requires a steady outside supply, which the Pirata have. Also, industrial power and population have little to do with military success. China was far larger than Japan in every respect, but Japan's army and navy were better trianed, better organized, and lead. While the Chinese had little marial culture because of Westen interfernce, the Japanese (like the Pirata), rised their children in the art of combat (as was the case during WW2). Such factors lead to 9hina's defeat, and like the Pirata, the Japanese relied on of outside resources to drive their warmachine. Vivaporius 06:10, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Colleague, let's clear! I fully support the existence of a pirate state as such. It is quite possible in the world of Fallout. But in your statement is absurd. You get a mighty industrial nation that can do such a daunting task as izgotovleenie modern guns, and with some reason, dealing with piracy. I can not agree with this wording - it besmyslenna. Powerful industrial nation simply does not need a robbery in the usual terms. She is cheaper to put in a weak nation dependent on him, and force them to pay his indemnity. But for some reason you really want to interfere not with weak neighbors (which, I repeat, the forgiveness of loot and turn in the colony), and the mighty of the NCR. And it's downright absurd. Pirates of the need to understand, that in the war with NCR, even if they can survive, they will exausted completely. Oh yes, your historical examples. Remember, in the 1600s was such a powerful maritime country, very militant. She had an armed population, a powerful fleet. Sweden it was called. And so it went to Sweden to fight great, but a backward, weak, non-maritime country, which was called Muscovy. Which rules ... whatever this guy's name? Ah, yes. Peter the Great. I think you remember how it ended? First, the mighty Swedish army defeated at Poltava. And then the mighty Swedish fleet was defeated at Grengam. And the great sea power surrender to new-born Russian Empire and new-born Russian Fleet. The Forgotten Dragon 09:36, September 18, 2011 (UTC) The Battle of Poltava was a land battle, in Russia. The Russians were defeated at sea multiple times. Also, at the Battle of Grengam, the Russians lost more men and more ships than the Swedes, and both sides claimed victory. The Russians lost most of their navy in subsequent wars too. The Russian Baltic Fleet was destroyed at the Battle of Tsushima, by the Japanese who were a maritime power. The Russian Navy was supposed to be better trained and equipped than the japanese, but in the end, it was defeated by a nation that relied on the sea for it's power. After the Russo-Japanese War, the Russian Navy was nothing more than a cheap joke, and the laughing stock of the Great Powers. I'm pretty sure you can find this in any of your history books. As for the case of the Pirata Nation, if you listen to me, you would have heard the multiple times I stated the Pirata were undergoing a transformation into NATIONHOOD. They have no reason to continue piracy since they have a stable supply of resources now. Piracy was a short-term solution to a long-term issue. They needed resources that were unattainable on Santa Catalina, and there was nowhere they could go to safely aquire their goods. Thus, they had to steal whatever they needed. When they began establishing overseas colonies, their need for piracy was no longer needed. As such, they began their transformation into a respectable nation. They support their economy by moving raw goods from one colony to factories in another, and then move the parts from that colony to Avalon, where they are assembled in the heavier factories. Their navy allows them to support the supply chain, and the immigration from small towns in the Sonoran Desert and the interior of Mexico supply them with the manpower to run their factories. Since they weren't born to Pirata families, their not considered Pirata, which is why their not mentioned in their population. The "true" Pirata population is 15,000, the number of immigrants fluctuates, so there is no solid number for them. The guns of the Pirata are maintained by a group of people known as the Maquinistas, who are basically a secret organization who dedicate their lives to the art of engineering, keeping the Pirata military and industry running. They are the only people in the Pirata Nation with the knowledge of how pre-war naval, industrial, and metullergy technology works. The Pirata do have tributary states in Mexico, who provide them with slaves to work in their factories, which are located in southern Mexico. The Pirata's reach is as long as it is because of their navy of course. Vivaporius 16:49, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I understand. Thank you for apologizing. Vivaporius 15:58, September 24, 2011 (UTC)